


Komaeda kidnaps Hinata.

by HopelessWeeb



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gang AU, Hinakoma - Freeform, Komahina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessWeeb/pseuds/HopelessWeeb
Summary: In an AU where Hinata is a Gang leader and Komaeda kidnaps him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 28





	Komaeda kidnaps Hinata.

Nagito smiled to himself looking at the tied up gang leader. 

He kidnapped one of the most famous gangs leader. 

It was nothing but luck that made him run into one of the gang members and saw his name on the hit list. 

It was nothing but luck that he was able to even kidnap the leader. 

But lady luck wasn't always on his side he know that. 

He ungaged the famous gang leader Hajime Hinata. 

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!?"Hajime shouted his eyes were still covered he was not able to see anything.  
This wasn't the first time something like this happened to him and he thought that he would get used to it after a while needless to say he didn't. 

"Hm why don't you take a wild guess mister gang leader?"Nagito said still smiling smugly. 

"Is...is that Komaeda Nagito?" Hajime asked his voice was shaking ignoring the question Nagito asked. 

"Hm yes and why are you so scared of that fact Hinata-kun?" He asked like he didn't know the reason. 

Hajime didn't answer. 

Nagito opened the lights and than opened Hajime's eyes. 

Nagito's smile grew even bigger as he went on one knee to reach Hajime. He took Hajime's chin making him look at him. 

"Hm what should I do with you Hinata-kun? I'm sure that there are a lot of gangs that would like to have you right?" He said that smile still not leaving his mouth 

Hajime looked at him with an angry expression. He was toying with him was this guy for real? In the end he might have luck on his side but his members shoud notice that he was gone right?they would surely come to save him. 

Nagito went and cubed his face with one hand. The other on Hajimes shoulder looking at his olive green eyes with his greyish green with his. 

"You know I been look forward to seeing you again but I really didn't thought that we would meet like this Hinata-kun..." He said his smile falling from his face as he sighed ."I really really missed you you know?" 

Was Nagito for real? Kidnapping him and then he saying that he misses him? The worst part was the fact that it made him blush. 

"Hinata-kun aren't you going to say anything? I ungaged your mouth so that you could talk you know?" Nagito said smirking. 

God Hajime was so angry at Nagito. He frowned." What do you want me to say Komaeda? Oh I missed you too hug me? You literally kidnapped me!" He shouted angrily. 

"You were trying to kill me though Hinata-kun..." He said taking his hands off him. 

Hajime hated himself for missing his hand why would he his hand were cold anyway they always were. 

"You still haven't answered me Hinata-kun tid you now? I asked you what should I do with you..."He said taking Hajime's time in his hand. 

Was he trying to sound seductive or was it Hajime's imagination? He didn't know really. 

Nagito grabbed the tie and closed the distance between their lips. 

"What about I take you out for dinner Hinata-kun to make up your the lost time you know?"he smiled this time sweetly at Hajime. 

Hajime stared blushing a lot ot really wasn't fair that Nagito pale cheeks were just a little pink while he was literally looking like a tomato. 

"Y-yes I would like that..." he muttered his face heating up even more if that was possible. 

"Aw so cute you are stuttering isn't it so hopeful I was able to make a gang leader like you blush and stutter like an high school girl!" He smiled. 

"Just untie me..."Hajime said blushing and looking away. 

"Of course Hinata-kun!"

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot that I wrote hope you like it sorry if you don't.


End file.
